罗马斯蒂利亚语
L'itayoni'tajɔ̃ ,中文名为以太语，又称Le tonx'tɔ̃ d'itayitai或Romastelia'ʁomɑsteljɑ（罗马斯蒂利亚语），是一种人造艺术语。 一、语言特点： ①属于屈折语，但已经分析化 ②基本语序为SVO ③名词及形容词有性和数的范畴 ④动词人称和数的变化基本取消，只有时态变化 ⑤发音和拼写较为法式，你懂的 该语言的单词结尾有以下情况： 1.以元音字母及组合结尾（包括鼻化元音）〔如un“一”，ven“来”〕 2.以非双写的辅音字母结尾，称为韵尾〔如tonx“语言”，daut“女儿”〕 3.以双写辅音或辅音+（哑音）e结尾，称为空音节尾〔如uinde“窗户”，màle“坏的”〕 4.以ch/tch/dg/gn等字母组合结尾，称为闭音节尾〔如foraign“外国（的）”〕 注意：以非元音/附标字母/y+m和n结尾的情况视作闭音节尾（如词缀-ism） 二、 字母：使用26个拉丁字母外加一个合字œ及一个带软音符的c，w很少用，字母读音： a a b bi c si d di e e f ef g ʒi h ʃ i i j ʒo k k l el m em n en o o p pi q ky r aʁ s es t ti u y v vi wdœɕply (deuxple-u) x eɕ y (ixele)iɕel z zeta 辅音：22个 bb dd ck,s ch ʃ kk tt pp phpʰ thtʰ ɡɡ,k,ʒ jʒ ss,z zz rʁ h[ ] dɡdʒ tchtʃ q（u）k xɕ mm nn ɡnɲ ll ff vv 半元音：yj ouw uɥ 元音：12个单元音，4个鼻化元音，共16个 aa,ɑ i,yi ee,ε,ə oo,ɔ uy ouu ai/èε au/òɔ euø,œ œe œuœ àɑ ée ó/ôo eauø oiwɑ oewi on,om ɔ̃ in,im,ain,aimɛ̃ un,umœ̃ em,en,an,amɑ̃ oin,oimwɛ̃ oen,oem,aun, aum wɑ̃ ion,iom jɔ̃ ien, iem jɑ̃ iun, ium jœ̃ uan,uam , uen,uemɥɑ̃ uin,uim ɥɛ̃ 长音符âêîôû：ô一定发o，其他不影响发音，表示从原词中去掉了一个或几个字母，有时也用以分辨单词（如aur“耳朵”和aûr“金”）。 抑音符àèòìù：用在aeo上改变发音，其他字母不改变发音，只用于区分两个不同的单词的拼写，如ùs“哪里”不同于us“关于”，ìt“带有，伴随”不同于it“它”，故书写时一定不可搞混。 扬音符éó：只用在eo上，表示eo发半闭音 分音符ïüë：分开相邻的元音字母，成为两个音节（如naïve的a和i必须分读） 理论音节数：（22+1）辅音*16元音*（15+1）韵尾 三、发音规则： 1.e/o/eu ①若e在词尾，则当整个词只有这个元音字母时才发ə音，否则不发音。 ②o/eu在词尾读半闭音。 ③当这三个元音组合后面接双写辅音时，一定发半开音；o后接辅音+韵尾或辅音丛时，也发半开音，e在非重读音节有时发中央元音。 ④当它们后接韵尾时，发半开音。 ⑤当o后面接的是CV或元音（如oï），即一辅一元结构，则发半闭音；e有时跟o情况一样，有时发中央元音。 ⑥e和o上面有抑扬符，则按照符号指示发音。 2.韵尾规则： ①h/x/z 不发音或联诵（后接其他成分组成合成词时，x和z要发音，h永远不发音） ②p/l/r/k/c/q 发原来的音（动词现在式的-er，-ir尾的r不发音） ③b/d/g发音清化 ④t/s/f 原本不发音，但后词以元音开头（不包括h开头）时联诵发音，s发浊音。 3.省音 de le等少数几个词在后接元音（不包含h）开头的词时会发生省音，具体表现为不发末尾的e，在拼写上将e以一个省音撇代替。 如单数阳性定冠词le后接阳性名词ave（鸟）会缩合为l'ave. 4.q/c/g q在除韵尾以外的任何状态下后面都要跟着u，韵尾在添加后缀时也要加上u. c/g在后接e/i/y字母时软化，c固有拼写是接e/i/y的，变成其他字母时要加软音符。c和g在接这三个字母时发音改变；因此g在表示gi 等发音时要写成gui，gue等，此时u不发音，但若写为带分音符的gü-则照常发音；如果只有qu和gu而后面没有元音则按u的本来发音发作kygy. 5.a a在前面有i/u或后接双写及连续辅音时读后元音，加抑音符的a也读后元音，其他情况读前元音。 6.重音 重音不固定，有时在倒数第二音节，有时在第一音节。 7.y y在前后都没有元音字母时发元音i，只有后面有元音字母时发半元音j，前面有的时候若在词尾视为元音，否则视为半元音。 8.联诵 以太语的h除在韵尾外总为嘘音，前词的不发音的韵尾碰到元音开头的后词会重新获得发音，但h开头的则不能联诵，同样de/le/me 等少数e结尾的单音节词遇到后词的元音要省音，也被h限制。 9.其他 de省音时d清化，s在元音之间浊化，同一词中以元音+鼻音字母后接元音时取消鼻化，但中间间隔其他字母时仍发鼻化元音。 四、 名词有性和数的范畴，性有阴性和阳性，冠词单数有性的不同，复数不分性。 定冠词有：单数阳性le，单数阴性la，复数les. 不定冠词单数阳性un，阴性une，复数unes. 部分冠词（在正式场合使用），单数阳dé，阴da，复dés. 形容词置于名词之前，随名词进行性数变化，形容词原形为阳性，阴性变化规则分为五类： ①以韵尾结尾，双写该字母加e，恢复其原本发音，其中q韵尾的先加u. （tel“远的”>telle，dex“外面的”>dexxe） ②以双写辅音及闭音节结尾，加ée（odd“奇怪的”>oddée，foraign“外国的”>foraignée） ③以空音节结尾，变e为é再加lle（alte“高的”>altélle，mese“相同的”>mesélle） ④以鼻化元音结尾，双写鼻音字母加e并取消鼻化（main“主要的”>mainne，bon“好的”>bonne） ⑤以其余元音结尾，eau变elle，au变alle，eu/œu变aulle，y改为i再加lle，a/o/u+ille，ou/oi/oe统一变成olle，以别的元音及附加音符字母结尾的直接加lle. （beau“美的”>belle，pannou“弱的”>pannolle） 五、如何判断名词属于阴性还是阳性： 1.韵尾 以g/d/b/x结尾的词及其派生词一般属于阳性（例外：la staix“台阶”）；以f/r/c结尾及其衍生词一般属于阴性（例外：le clof“衣服”） 2.元音结尾：结尾为o/on/om/en/em/oin等及衍生出的词属于阳性 （例外：la fem“女人”）；而以an/am/ain/œ/œu结尾及派生词属于阴性（例外：le tan“条件”） 3.双写辅音结尾 ss/rr一般是阳性，而ll/cc一般是阴性（例外： l'oill“墙”，la derr“草”） 名词变为复数，以元音字母结尾（包括空音节）直接加s，闭音节尾及双写结尾加ex，韵尾结尾加es（以q结尾的加ues），形容词的变化相同，先性后数进行变化。 六、动词 动词有现在式（Nouné）、过去式（Passé）和将来式（Fûte），以及现在分词和过去分词，否定形式在动词后加否定词pas。 现在式有er尾、ir尾、re尾及其他结尾，不定式为er+动词现在式，过去式按照动词结尾进行变化： 现在式为er尾的，变成et尾；ir尾变成ies尾；re尾去掉e，其他辅音结尾加ait，其他元音结尾加t. 将来式同样以现在式为基础变化：er>elai;oir>oulai;air>aulai;uir>eurai;Cir>Cirai;re>rai;a/o>aux; an/ain/am>aneux;un/um/on/om>oux;其他元音结尾加x，其他辅音结尾加aix. 现在分词（主动分词）变化：er>ent;ir>ien;re>tain;其余辅音+em;其余元音+tem. 过去分词（被动分词）变化：er>essé;ir>iessé;re>tassé;其余辅音+ enté;其余元音+senté. 命令式变化：非第一人称r尾去r，e尾变i，其余加é.第一人称在非第一人称基础上加s. 假定式变化：er和re尾各改为eque和qué；Cir尾将ir改为iques，Vir尾改为Vques；鼻化元音结尾将鼻音字母改成h并取消鼻化；其他元音+què，其他辅音加è. ①vidir“看见”-vidies（过）-vidirai（将）-vidien（现在分词）-vidiessé（过去分词）-vidique（假定）-vidi（命令） ②ven“来”*-venait-venaix-venem-venenté-vehvɛ-vené ③are“是”-ar-arai-atain-atassé-aqué-ari ④apperɑpe“出现”-appet-appelai-appent-appessé-appeque-appe ⑤side“坐”-sidet-sidex-sidetem-sidesenté-sidequèsidəkε-sidi ⑥moqui“吃”-moquit-moquix-moquitem-moquisenté-moquiquè- moquié ⑦sta“站”-stat-stauxstɔ-statem-stasenté-staquè-staé ⑧poir“能够”-poiës*-poulai-poiënpwɑɑ̃-poiëssé-poiques-poi ⑨phun“跑”-phunaitpʰynε-phoux-phunem-phunenté-phuh-phuné *鼻化元音属于辅音字母结尾，取消鼻化;要注意在音节界定不明处适当加上分音符。 七、 数词规则： zero'zeʁo/zə'ʁo 0 un 1 deux 2 tretʁə 3 quatre 4 cinq 5 six 6 sep 7 uit 8 noem 9 ten 10 cent 100 mil 1000 hail 1，000，000 bilail 1，000，000，000 序数词在基数词前加lé，分母词前加gé. 人称代词： 主格 我me 你tu 他il 她elle 它it 我们nos 你们vos 他们iles 宾格 je te il oule it nous vous oules 物主代词阳性：mele vou ili ouli ites nosse vosse ul 阴性：melés volle ilés oulés itesse nossée vossée ulle 指示&疑问代词： ce adj.这（阴性cés）ci n.这个 che adj.这些（阴性chés）chi n.这些 be adj.那（阴性bés）bi n.那个 phe adj.那些（阴性phéz）phi n.那些 que adj.什么（阴性quése）quié n.什么 qui n.谁 porquoi adv.为什么 quoi adj.怎样的（阴性quoné） quesà adv.如何 ùs n.adv.哪里 quéte n.adv.何时 quién adj.多少（阴性quante） quâle adj.某个（阴性qualque）quethe adv.是否 八、基本句法：陈述句为SVO语序，疑问句改为V提前，在一般疑问中使用助动词hes+S+原动词+O，或用引导词quethe“是否”来引导；特殊疑问中将疑问代词放在句首，后跟助动词hoi+S+原动词+O. 例句： 公理永远在大炮的射程之内。Le laux foivère etre en un chodoi d'un cannon.lɔ fwɑvεʁ εtʁɑ̃ œ̃ ʃodwɑ t（d）œ̃ kɑnɔ̃le单数阳性定冠词 laux n.m公理，天理foivère adv.永远 etre v.存在 en prep.在un单数阳性不定冠词 chodoi n.m射程de 属于……，……的 cannon n.m炮 例句：Le spinx pair le sûm，l'aût pair l'uinte.Porquoi hoi tu open pas la uinde.翻译：春天连着夏天，秋天连着冬天。你为什么不打开窗户？读音：spɛ̃ pε lə sœ̃ lɔ pεʁ lɥɛ̃t pɔʁk(ɥ)wɑ wɑ tyopɑ̃ pa laɥɛ̃d解释：le/la 阳/阴性单数定冠词 spinx n.m春天pair v.跟着，连着 sûm n.m夏天 aût n.m秋天uinte n.m冬天 porquoi为什么 hoi助动词tu pron.你 open v.打开 pas 否定词，不uinde n.f窗户 Cés cat are pas une chan.IPA:kataʁ pazyn ʃɑ̃（词尾的t/s本不发音，但这里发生了联诵）这只猫不是一只狗。cés（ce的阴性形式）这个cat n.f.猫 are 系动词“是”的现在式pas否定词 une阴性单数不定冠词 一个chan n.f狗 M'afair pas er vier，sen afair pas er divier！（我不惧怕活着，怎么会惧怕死亡）直译：我不怕活着，也不怕死me pron.我（省音为m'） afair v.害怕 pas 不 er 帮助构成不定式的助词vier v.活着 sen 也（用于否定句） divier v.死pazεʁ vjε sɑ̃ afε pazεʁ divjε L'aquemelon poir er grouler，cauz il are clovent les dexes antiaqueclofes.西瓜会潜水，因为他外面穿着防水衣。aquemelon n.m西瓜 poir v.会，能 er助词 grouler v.潜水 cauz conj.因为 il pron.他 are系动词，此处与现在分词搭配clovent （clover的现在分词）v.穿dex adj.外面的 antiaqueclofes n.m防水衣读音：pwɑ εʁ ɡʁulε kɔilaʁ klovɑ̃ lε deɕεzɑ̃tjakeklofε Se tôtes thinges anqu'are possible，sih quethe possiblion un impossible thing etqué？如果万事皆有可能，那么可不可能存在一件不可能的事？totε tʰɛ̃ʒεzɑ̃kɥaʁ pɔsibl si ketʰ pɔsibljɔ̃ œ̃ ɛ̃pɔsibl tʰɛ̃k εtkese conj.如果 tôt-es adj.每个，全部 thing n.m事情 anque adv.都 are v.是 possible adj.可能的 sih conj.就，那么 quethe 疑问引导词，是否 possiblion adv.可能地 un 不定冠词/数词“一” impossible adj.不可能的 etqué v.（etre的假定式）注意：词尾的s本不发音，thinges与anque此处发生了联诵，anque与后面元音开头的词会发生省音缩合；假定的事件且没有se等词时用假定式，有某些词时不用假定式。 你将成为什么，单身狗还是女装大佬？Tu esselai à quié，la unisélchan oï le femclodueme？tu pron.你 esselai v.（esser的将来式）成为 à prep.到，向quié pron.什么 unisélchan n.f单身狗（unisél单身的，chan狗）oï conj.或者，还是 femclodueme n.m女装大佬（femclo女装的，dueme大佬） IPA：εselε ɑ kje la ynizelʃɑ̃ oi lə fɑ̃klodɥem 钱不是万能的，可没有钱是万万不能的。Le moneu are pas meséble，mai pa moneu are dispoiren.monø aʁ pa mezebl mε pa monø aʁ dispwɑʁɑ̃moneu n.m钱 meséble adj.万能的，完美的 mai conj.但是 pa adv.无 dispoiren adj.绝对不能的，无能为力的 Tu vidique une monssère mai tu strainer pas，sih la monssère faillelai en celf！（见怪不怪，其怪自败！） vidikyn mɔ̃sεʁ mε ty stʁεnε pa si la msεʁ fεlelε sεl 直译：你见到怪物但不奇怪，怪物自己就会失败。 tu pron.你 vidique v.看见（vidir的假定式） monssère n.f怪物mai conj.但是 strainer v.奇怪 sih conj.那么 faillelai v.失败（failler的将来式）en celf【词组】自动，自己 Cés joque laiës j'ui pratr. 这个笑话笑死我了。 joque n.f笑话 laies v.让（lair的过去式） je pron.我（宾格） ui 助词，用于主句宾语后 pratr v.笑（pratre的过去式） ʒok lε ʒɥi pʁɑtʁ La blite etrai con te！ 光明与你同在！